


BSoD

by orphan_account



Category: Left 4 Dead
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sad. Francis tells him to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BSoD

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic for my Robin dearest. Slash so light it's only there because I'm the author and I say it is.

The island is nice. Tropical blues and greens like every advertisement for fancy resorts Louis has ever seen, sunsets to blow your mind, no zombies trying to blow your mind by eating it. The supplies from the boat will last them for months, and a hot meal eaten outside of a safe room feels better than any fancy restaurant he’s ever been to. No one else is there; they’re safe, and everyone else is safe from them.

So why is it now that Louis’ optimism gets hit with the blue screen of death?

“Louis! Get your ass up.” Francis calls to him, and Louis looks up from where he’s lying on the sand. It’s not the first time he’s seen Francis shirtless; they’ve all had to forgo modesty to treat their wounds occasionally, but Francis looks downright strange without his vest, nothing but tattoos everywhere and a pair of cut-offs.

“What’s up, Francis?”

“Can’t go swimming with you lyin’ there like that. I... really oughta learn, if we’re gonna be stuck on this shithole island,” he says, about as sheepish as someone with Francis’ swaggering demeanour can be.

“I’m not in the mood. Maybe later, okay?” he offers, rolling onto his side, away from Francis.

“Sunshine Beams, not in the mood to help Francis make an idiot out of himself? This is about feelings, isn’t it? I hate feelings,” Francis grouses, but he sits down beside Louis nonetheless. “C’mon, Lucy. Tell me all about it. Ricky still not buying you that fur coat?”

“Okay, Ethel,” Louis chuckles despite himself. “I just... did we do anything right?”

“Yeah. Crisis solved,” Francis answers.

“Francis. You know what I mean. We... let all those military people die, we let Bill die, and we sent those nice people off without so much as a warning. Not to mention all those people we might have infected. What do we get for it? A tropical vacation. I just don’t feel like we deserve it.”

“Aw, c’mon Louis. Those military guys were assholes, Bill’s beard smelled like an asshole, that guy in the suit was an asshole, and the people with him were probably secret assholes if they could put up with him. And if anyone’s to blame for ruining our transportation situations, it’s trigger-happy Zoey and her dreams of helicopter pilot genocide.”

“Francis, I’m serious.”

“And I’m not?” he asked, earning a glare from Louis; genuine frustration from him was such an oddity that Francis quickly backpedaled. “Alright, alright. So we fucked up a bunch. Show me someone who got out of this alive without fucking up and I’ll make an effort to feel bad. We’d have probably gotten killed if we’d tried to help the military people, and we’d have definitely gotten killed if we’d jumped down to help Bill. Bill was old. Like, seriously old! He jumped down because he knew that us three don’t have a bunch of terminal diseases. If we’d gone down there, he’d have shot us himself for wasting his sacrifice. Quit being sad. It’s weird, and that old bastard didn’t take on three Tanks just so you could lie here crying about it.”

“You... you’re probably right, Francis,” Louis laughed quietly. Of course, he’d known all of that already; maybe it was just hearing another person say it that helped.

“Of course I am!” Francis grinned, standing up and offering Louis a hand. “Now get your ass up. I wanna get some good swimming hate going.” Louis accepts the hand and together they pull Louis onto his feet; the contact is like a restart button on his optimism. They’re alive. He’s going to have real food every single day. They’ll never see a zombie again. He’ll never have to tell anyone to check if their computer is plugged in again. Francis is going to learn how to swim. Teaching Francis how to swim is going to be hilarious.

Everything is going to be just fine.


End file.
